Spices, Spells, Switches... Shimatta!
by Sorano
Summary: Usagi starts a spell which makes her and the others get their powers get turned upside down.


AN: Silly humorous SM fanfic. This takes place between the Nehelenia arc of Stars and the Starlights/Galaxia arc of Stars. Chibiusa and Mamoru are still in Tokyo. Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and others. The storyline does belong to me. ^^ So have fun!  
  
Spices, Spells, Switches... Shimatta!  
By: Sorano  
E-mail: hopeful16@att.net  
  
  
All the girls were at Usagi's house. They were playing poker. Not for money, but for candy.   
"Royal flush," Hotaru said as she laid out her cards.  
Everyone else dropped their card on the table and groaned.  
Minako stood up. "Not again! How can she do that?" She fell back in her chair.  
"It's the fifth time in a row for her getting a royal flush." Haruka looked at Minako.  
"I don't see how it is possible. The chances are very rare in getting a royal flush more less for getting them in a row. Yet, she couldn't have cheated either," Ami explained while everyone else sweatdrops.  
"Ami-chan, don't you think you're over-analyzing? You do that sometimes." Usagi pointed out.  
"Well, at least I get to help Hotaru-chan eat the candy," Chibiusa with a smile.  
Rei looked at Michiru. "If one person had power to cheat, it would be you, Michiru-san."  
Makoto agreed. "Hai. She could used her mirror."  
Setsuna looked confused. "Why would she use her mirror to win a poker game?"  
Michiru looked even more confused than Setsuna. "How *can* I use my mirror to win a poker game? That is unless we were using daimon cards."  
  
After they ate their dinner, they went into Usagi's room to have their sleepover. Even though it was pretty crowded, they were able to fit in there.  
"Who wants to tell scary stories?" Minako took out her flashlight and made her mummy face. Everyone just stared at her. "Okay... I take that as a 'no', then?"  
"I'll tell one." Everyone looked at Setsuna. They have heard some every interesting stories of the past from Setsuna.   
  
"This story is from before the Silver Millennium," Setsuna started as the other have crawled with their blankets in front of her.  
"There was lady from a far planet that would come every week to the palace of another planet to give spices to the royal kitchen. One day, the queen wanted to have a word with the spice lady. The queen asked the lady where she got the spices from on the far away planet. The lady said that she got them from a graveyard in the far eastern landmass. The queen was surprised. She jumped up from her throne and demanded to know why the lady brought spices from a graveyard to the royal palace. The spice lady looked up at the queen; her eyes were fire. She answered that that is where the spices grew the best; near the world of the dead. The queen called the guards but the spice lady attacked the queen. When the guards got there, they found the spice lady dead and the queen barely touched. Yet, every week until the queen died she would always visit the far away planet and pick spices. Some say that the real spice lady traded places with the queen. Other said the queen was possessed by an evil spirit from the spice lady. But we will never knew, will we? The end."  
All the younger girls sat their with their eyes wide open while Haruka and Michiru sat yawning.   
  
"So, what now? Anyone else want to do something?" Usagi looked at the others. They have already done makeovers and gave out beauty tips. They even were able to do a makeover on Haruka.   
"How about some chants, Rei-chan?" Haruka said as she was still wiping the make up from her face.  
Rei looked at Haruka and smiled. "Okay. I'll teach Usagi a chant."  
Usagi pounced on Rei. "Really? Sugoi... Let's start!"  
  
All the girls formed a circle around Rei and Usagi. Rei had made a turban out of a bed sheet for Usagi.  
"Okay," Rei said to Usagi as she closed her eyes. "Repeat after me. 'Spirits of the past and the future, come, join us in to present. Give me the ability to have powers. To switch powers of my guards and myself. I call on you now!"  
Usagi's window flew open. Everyone jumped to the far side of the room. Each grabbing for the door yet it would not open.  
Haruka looked at the window. "Minna, it's just the wind. Nothing's getting us." She walked over to the window and closed it.  
"Well, what about the door?" Minako tried to open it but it didn't budge.  
Michiru tried and opened it. "You were turning it the wrong way."  
Hotaru sat back on her blanket. "Let's go to sleep now. It's already late."  
Everyone agreed and went to bed.  
  
Haruka dropped her bags at the front door. Michiru and Setsuna followed after he. Hotaru decided to play with Chibiusa a bit more.  
"Well, that was interesting night." Michiru went to get some coffee.  
"Hai, it was. What do you think, Haruka?"  
Haruka came out of her bedroom. "Next time, no makeovers!"  
Michiru giggled as Setsuna answered back, "Well, next time remember to grab Minako's camera."  
"What do you mean? She took a picture?!" Haruka ran towards Setsuna  
"You didn't noticed Artemis in the tree outside?"  
"Nani?!"  
Michiru came out of the kitchen with three cups of coffee. "Baka. They had the whole thing planned."  
Haruka stared at Michiru. "And you two knew about it?"  
Because the surprise of the question, Michiru and Setsuna spit out their coffee. Haruka looked down at her shirt. Then, at the two. "I take that as a 'yes', ne?"  
  
Hotaru ran inside the house. "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama! Something has gone wrong!"  
The other three outer senshi came out of the various locations to see Hotaru all wet.  
"Hotaru!" Michiru went to get a towel.  
"Nani?" Haruka walked closer to Hotaru.  
"It's terrible." Hotaru was catching her breath as Michiru put a towel around her.  
Setsuna guided everyone to the couch. "Tell us what happened."  
"Because of Usagi-san's spell yesterday, all the senshi's powers have been switched."  
"Nani?" The other responded in unison.  
"And I'm afraid that effects us as well."  
They all stared at each other. They took out their henshin sticks and looked at them.   
"Should we tried?"  
Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru nodded.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
  
The four stood there with their arms in the air. They sweat dropped.  
Haruka looked at her henshin stick. "What's wrong with this thing?"  
Hotaru stared at her. "Oh no. We're the same as the others."  
"So, what should we do?" Michiru was puzzled.  
"Well... Just say 'Make-up' and we'll see..."  
Setsuna was banging her wand against her hand. She looked up at the others. "Hai..."  
The girls yelled unison, "Make-up!"  
  
Haruka blinked. Michiru stared at her fuku. Hotaru was examining her boots. Setsuna looked in the mirror. "Oh dear."  
Hotaru posed. "I am Sailormercury!"  
Michiru stifled a laugh when she looked at Haruka.  
"My, Haruka, orange is not your color." Setsuna said then covered her mouth.  
"The red ribbon doesn't suit you either, dear," Michiru pointed out.  
Haruka turned to look in the mirror. "Shimatta..."  
"Michiru-mama, how about your hair?"  
Michiru tapped her bun. "Well if Setsuna could handle it..."  
"Well, this ponytail is a bit weird as well," Setsuna said as straighten it. "I love the earrings, though."  
Hotaru looked at everybody at once. Haruka as Sailorvenus, Michiru as Sailorpluto, and Setsuna as Sailorjupiter with herself as Sailormercury. "What about our attacks? When Rei did her attack, it didn't work. But when she did Deep Submerge, she got all of us wet."  
"Wait. Rei is Sailorneptune?"   
Hotaru nodded.  
Michiru rolled her eyes. "Figures. The soldier of fire getting the power of the ocean."  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this bow." Everyone looked at Haruka.  
"Haruka, would you like to tried an attack?" Setsuna asked.  
"No thanks. How about you, Setsuna?"  
"I'm afraid about the lightning destroying the house." She turned to Hotaru. "You, dear?"  
"I really don't know Mercury's attacks. And if I do them wrong, I might destroy the house as well."  
Haruka turned to Michiru. "You know how to do Dead Scream, right?"  
Michiru looked at her then at the others. "Hai. Demo... never mind, I'll do it. Just step out of the way."  
Setsuna shook her head. "Oh dear..."  
Michiru started the attack. "Dead Scream." The attack blasted towards Hotaru and Setsuna who ducked and ended up going through the wall. She sweat dropped at the end.  
Haruka put a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Don't worry. We always wanted a window there."  
Setsuna got up. "Don't you mean door?"  
Hotaru stood beside Setsuna. "Don't you mean balcony?"  
"Gomen nasai... It's the bun..." Michiru had a feeling we was turning into Usagi.  
  
"So what else do this thing do?" Makoto twirled the Silent Glaive.  
"Mako-chan! Be careful with that!" Ami sat back down in her seat yet only to stand up again screaming. She looked at the chair and picked up the Space Sword. "I'm still wondering about this."  
Rei walked in the room. "Well, I can definitely say that Michiru-san could cheat with this thing." She held up the Aqua Mirror. Makoto and Ami sweat dropped.  
Minako ran passed the girls screaming, "I'm the leader! I'm the leader! Woo hoo! Yay!" Minako was knocking things over with her wings.  
Usagi sadly dragged herself in the room. "Minako-chan, be careful with the wings."  
Minako turned and knocked over a vase. "Oops. I'm trying, Usagi-chan. Yet, I love saying that I'm the leader." She ran towards the other side of the apartment yelling.  
Rei looked from Minako to Makoto. "Ahhh!" She jumped into Usagi's arms.  
Ami had already hid behind Usagi. Makoto was standing holding the Silent Glaive with her eyes looking at where Minako was heading.  
"Oh... She's going to get it now." Makoto started towards the other side of the apartment.  
  
Chibiusa looked at Mamoru. "What can we do, Mamo-chan?"  
"Well, you're the only senshi who wasn't affected, right?"  
"Hai."  
"I wonder why."  
"Rei explained I wasn't because I'm not one of Usagi's guards."  
"So, they're all at Mako's apartment?"  
"Hai. Hotaru was suppose to bring the others there. Usagi sent me to get you. She's really down that she's not the leader anymore. But it is pretty funny to see Minako in the Eternalsailormoon fuku."  
"You should take a picture of all of them and bring it back with you to the future. I bet your parents would love to see it."  
"Hai. Let's go!"  
  
"I hope they haven't destroy the our talismans yet." Haruka continued to say while she and the others jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to Mako's apartment.  
"Don't worry so much. I just can't wait to see Minako in the Eternalsailormoon fuku." Michiru was right behind Haruka.  
Setsuna kept up with the rest while Hotaru was struggling.  
"Matte!" The others stopped and came to Hotaru.  
"Nani?" Haruka looked at Hotaru.  
"Look." She pointed to the park. A lady was there, dressed in a dark robe, attacking people.  
"Great. Perfect timing," Setsuna said as she rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her hand.  
"I think that ponytail is getting to you," Michiru said as she held out the Time Staff.  
"Anyway, let's go." Haruka jumped off the roof and landed in the garbage bin.  
Others just stared down at the bin.  
Haruka surfaced and looked at them. "It's the bow, I'm telling you!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran to him and hugged him.  
"Usako..." Mamoru was surprised to see his girlfriend in the Sailormars fuku.  
" Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san."  
He looked at the other girls. "Heh..."  
Minako ran into the room. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Save me! I'm Sailormoon!" She then jumped on Mamoru, knocking him, her, and Usagi over.  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi smacked Minako on the forehead. "He's my boyfriend! Leave him alone!"  
Suddenly, the girls' communicators activated. Ami got to her first. "Hai?"  
"Minna, we located a new enemy. At the Juuban park. Come quick. She's a fast one."  
"Hai." Ami looked at the others. "Let's go."  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Dead Scream."  
The enemy dodged the attacks. She ran towards Haruka. "Spice Attack!"  
Haruka jumped out of the way but was grabbed by the lady. "Ah!"  
"I got you now." Suddenly, a rose cut her hand making her drop Haruka.  
She looked from where it came from. "Nani?"  
The Sailor Team jumped from the tree. Minako pointed towards the lady.  
"Agent of love and justice, a pretty suited-soldier, I am Sailormoon!"  
The outers fell to the ground laughing. Minako sweat dropped and yelled at them, "Nani yo?!"  
Usagi jumped in front of Minako. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
Minako turned at Usagi and pushed Usagi to the ground. "That's my line, Sailormars!"  
The others jumped it front of Minako and Usagi.  
"Let's go!" Rei yelled.  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Ami didn't aim correctly and the attack when towards the Outers.  
"Ahhh!!!" The Outers leaped out of the way.  
Setsuna screamed at Ami, "Do you know how to work that thing?!"  
Ami face faulted. "Not really!"  
The enemy gave a blank face. She thought to herself, "These are the soldiers who I have to fight? Someone screwed up. It will be a piece of cake. They don't even know how to do their attacks."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa whispered to him.  
"Hai?"  
"This isn't working very well."  
"I noticed."  
"The girls have to get their correct powers first before we could win."  
"I agree but how? We don't have much time."  
"Until then, they have to figure out how to do their attacks."  
"Hai."  
They both looked up. The Outers were throwing attacks towards the Inners while the Inners were throwing attacks towards the Outers. Their enemy was just leaning on a tree almost falling asleep.  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"World Shaking!" Hotaru jumped out of the attack's way.  
"The other way, Uranus!" She pointed towards the enemy. "Over there!"  
"Gomen."  
  
Haruka shook her head. She turned towards the enemy. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The enemy wasn't expecting an attack. She was hit and drop to the ground. She looked up. "About time! I was going to fall asleep!"  
Haruka looked at her, apologizingly. "We having a bit of a problem! These aren't our usually powers! I don't have a red bow!"  
The enemy walked up to her. "Why didn't you say so? I could help you."  
"Really? But how could we trust you?"  
"I like having a fair fight." She points at the other senshi. "This isn't fair."  
"You got a point. How can you help?"  
"I have some spices that we make you have the power you originally had. I use it myself after someone steals my power."  
"Okay." She turned towards the others. "Minna!"  
They all looked up. "Hai?"  
"Come over here. I think I found a cure!"  
All the senshi pounced on Haruka. "Really?! I want my own power back! I can't work with this one!"  
Haruka sweat dropped. "Hai..."  
  
"Do you want some more tea, Kousou-sama?" Rei offered their new friend.  
"Arigato." Kousou took the cup.  
"I'm so glad we're back to our old selves." Usagi sighed as she leaned back on Mamoru's chest.  
"You can say that again." Haruka took another sip of tea. "I couldn't stand that bow any longer."  
Minako whacked Haruka. "I like my bow! Leave it alone!"  
"Well, you have long enough hair for it!"  
"Calm down, both of you."  
They looked at Michiru.  
"I have to take care of a new balcony at our place." She shook her head.  
"Haruka-san?"  
"Hai?"  
"How do you manage that sword?"  
"It's easy, Ami-chan. To me, at least"  
Hotaru and Chibiusa ran into the room. "Minna!"  
Everyone looked at them. "Nani?"  
"There's a problem..." Chibiusa stared at them. "You know how Michiru-san had the Time Staff?"  
"Hai."  
"Well, something happened to the Time Door then... " Hotaru said.  
Setsuna jumped up. "Nani?!"  
Hotaru pointed to the window.   
Setsuna ran to the window and swore. She looked back at Michiru. She pounces Michiru. "You are dead!"  
Michiru thought to herself, " I knew a became like Usagi..."  
  
The End. 


End file.
